


[LED] 欲望的十种吃法（上）

by Adeliad19



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliad19/pseuds/Adeliad19
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 20





	[LED] 欲望的十种吃法（上）

他本该在那个时候就死去。

他或许就不应该这样活着，做着连自己都不齿的行为……这样活着，并不完全算是为了自己活着、又不能为了自己而去赴死，有什么意义呢？

这已经是朴正洙兑现承诺的第三年了。

他们的生活和过去几乎别无二致，甚至李东海都不再像原来那样在外人面前那么黏他，他上节目、录直播，嘴上说着东海长大了诸如类似的屁话，但他心里完全清楚，在背离灯光的阴影中，李东海是他的主人，是掌控了他的一切的神。

说什么连房子都买在一个小区，那只是方便了李东海时不时来突击串门 。虽然不在一栋楼，李东海还不是想在哪里做就在哪里做，简直随心所欲地令人发指。

李东海爱极了在客厅的落地窗前操他，每一寸能遥望到汉江的钢化玻璃都被他们俩的精液洗了个遍。

“你连自己的命都不要……正洙哥，是你自己把它随手扔给我。可我珍惜你啊，为什么不能顺其自然接管你？”

“又提我自杀的事，真是坏小子。”

“对，我是坏，坏透了。”

朴正洙又一次在高潮中干渴得像一条脱水的鱼。被剥夺人身自由后就不再使用的前端早就被扎带捆紧，被强制限制射精的频率，只能可怜巴巴地一滴一滴缓缓吐出透明粘腻有些咸腥的腺液。

李东海看他实在承受不住一次又一次射精，才“大发善心”扎上，扎的时候歉疚的脸色毫无作假的可能，但为什么要做、为什么做到这程度、为什么做的时候不考虑他的意愿？这些问题大概是这辈子也得不到答案了。

除去在性爱上毫无节制，总体来说李东海比谁都爱他呵护他，照顾他到细致入微的程度，只是精力特别旺盛，才会又一次做到了黎明。

腰酸背痛啊，连支撑自己坐起来都做不到。窗外天色将明，虽然身体几乎虚脱，但他的大脑还保持着异样的清醒，没有像过去几个星期那样结束后什么都顾不上，倒头就睡。

仅限于体力活动的做爱比假装笑脸要轻松很多。不用在李东海面前装八面玲珑，只要哭喘呻吟、坦诚要求就会得到，就会被满足，至少这时候的他是真实的。

他不该耽于性欲，不该就此沉沦，但李东海像个抛入大海的锚，牵着他这条小舟在欲海中活了下来。让他不仅没有沉没，还在浪头里还挣扎着冒出头呼吸到全然不同的空气。

即使最开始不是自愿的，到后来也就逐渐是了。

公寓里没有有任何带尖角的物品，刀具被拿走，易碎的瓷器、玻璃器皿被换成树脂、塑料，尖锐的桌角被打磨圆滑，连浴缸的塞子都被处理掉，禁绝了他溺水的可能。

大多数时候他连行动的自由都没有，眼睛总是被不同的布条、眼罩蒙着，双手被拷，行动受阻。李东海倒不怕他走——这就是他的房子，他还能逃到哪去——千防万防只是怕他重蹈覆辙，再给自己手腕上添个血流不止的口子。

“张嘴。”

李东海终于舍得停下喂他点牛奶喝，朴正洙乖乖张开已经失水干裂的薄唇。那点宝贵的乳白液体从勺子里流入喉管，他却已经尝不出什么味道，嘴里只有干燥的血腥味和未清理干净的精液的腥膻味，水样的清液挂在喉管和口腔壁上，无论他怎么吞咽都依旧有残留物。

上边的嘴被弟弟喂入冰凉的牛奶，下面烫人的肉块又挤进他被肏得软烂的甬道，两相权衡之下他不得不放弃喂到嘴边的勺子，迁就身后的强势进攻。这姿势其实根本不能算作“喂”，他早就被勺边漏出来的牛奶撒了一胸口，湿淋淋的，从唇边，滑到被掐得红肿的乳头，腹部那里刚刚还热的冒汗，现在却感觉有点凉得起鸡皮疙瘩。

朴正洙就有这种魔力，喜欢白色喜欢到全身上下没点白色他就难受，任谁从头看到脚都觉得他特干净，干净到李东海觉得不把他弄脏点都对不起他哥这张白纸。

液体留下一道骚痒的湿痕，相信过不了多久就会干。可朴正洙只能想到地毯粘上牛奶就又要送洗了，这是这周的第三次，而这一周才过到周五，刚想抹掉，一抬手就带起一串丁零当啷的响。

从手铐链接到颈项上的锁链和脚镣直接相连，一米长镀银的结实铁链被李东海松松地扣在他自己身上的手环上，一切都昭示着朴正洙的身份和囚徒无二。

他全身上下仅穿着一件白纱制成的丁字裤，前面可怜的一点布料包裹不住挺立的性器不说，后面细细的绳带也早已湿透被李东海勒紧，随着耸动顶进了后穴内，一次又一次摩擦着红肿的细嫩软肉，像是要在那里留下永久的淤痕。

李东海也不强求，“赫宰没有那么早起床，12点前的时间都是我的，哥你可要撑住……”意思是他还要继续。

“东海，饶了我，唔……”

“做完这一次我们就去睡觉。说实话，哥要是早一点习惯被肏，不，只要你现在后面吃的稍微殷勤一点，让我射出来不就能结束了吗？“

朴正洙哪还有跟李东海对着干的力气。

被插得外翻出来的肠肉显现出来明显被使用过度而充血的红粉色，在不应期无法自控地痉挛，无规律地反复收缩着，几乎可以看作是贪婪地吞吃李东海射过一次还半硬着的肉刃，那根热烫缓慢地在毫无抵抗能力的洞口进出着，把穴眼挤得满满的，几乎没有再横向扩张一毫米的余地。

堪比四月的樱花的粉红嫩舌探出大开的薄唇之外，主人失去了对它的控制能力，让它只能无力地轻垂着，随着顶弄的姿势前后一晃一晃。

李东海只觉得哥哥被肏熟了，迷离表情比往日更加鲜活，不再像个木雕泥胎的菩萨，而是个活生生的人，在自己身下发出比病弱的夜莺的歌声更虚无缥缈的吟哦。

浓稠湿软的体液混合着润滑剂被猛烈的，在插弄途中被硬物上的青筋勾带出来一些，朴正洙甫一抬腿就顺着阴囊流下，滴在地毯上，不一会儿长毛地毯的局部就被弄得湿漉漉的，多了星星点点的水印子。

公寓离汉江极近，几乎从朴正洙以头顶倚靠的落地窗望出去就能看到汉江公园旁边的行人步道，那里从清晨开始就有不少人散步晨跑，再不结束岂不是要在众目睽睽之下被看个正着？

手腕上被手铐磨破皮的地方正持续传来刺痛，李东海还在他的后穴不断进出着，酥酥麻麻的痒意混合着从身体上多点传来的痛搅合在一起，从尾椎窜上大脑。朴正洙的尖叫声从强忍紧咬的唇缝中漏出来的纤细蚊蝇之声逐渐飙高，最后又爽得像是被谁卡住喉咙，声音几不可闻。

“嗯，我，啊……唔，好烫……”上半场李赫宰就几乎把朴正洙榨干，中途还换了人，加起来续航时间堪比诺基亚，“快点射，还要多久啊……”

“快了，快了，”李东海说是这么说，可是朴正洙明明记得两分钟前这一场鏖战才刚开了个头，“哥这里紧紧包裹着我，真的很舒服。”

朴正洙的屁股上没什么肉，五指嵌进软软的脂肪组织中，几乎能捏到薄薄一层皮肉下的骨头。所以比起臀部，李东海更偏爱哥哥的一双长腿，纤长细瘦却不乏强韧的肌肉，绷紧时流畅的线条总能让李东海想起这双腿并拢笔直地站在舞台中央的样子，穿着军装款式的打歌服挺立在聚光灯下，充满弹性的小腿肌肉就这样把剪裁得体的裤管撑起一个饱满的弧度。

镜头前这双腿总是被或者合身或者宽松的西装裤遮盖，只有自己可以私下把它们、以及这个人抓握在手中。紧紧的，不舍得放开，不舍得让位给他人。

从骨感的脚踝向上，光滑的膝窝比臀肉更适合扛在肩头，最好哆嗦着夹紧自己的脖子，战栗着圈在自己的腰上。朴正洙很怕被抱起来，对他而言，悬空这种姿势就意味着坠落的危险，然而就是这种受重力影响的体位和潜藏在畸形的肉体关系下的恐惧心理可以带来极致的快感。

进得更深，交流更密，吃得更急。

李东海张嘴就啃在朴正洙还上下滑动着的喉结上，那里似乎从很小的时候起就对他有着致命的吸引力，他在吃饭的时候眼神不受控制地就向那里滑去，朴正洙未曾发觉有什么异常，只是多次把他的头轻轻按向餐盘，只说：“吃饭。”

而现在那里早就被印满深浅参差的唇印，即使并不只是他一个人的杰作，但他又为这幅印在锁骨上的世界名画增添了浓艳的一笔，用仅可以活动的嘴来丈量“世界”的行为让李东海产生了自己是否还停留在婴儿口唇期的错觉。

李东海的精囊重重地撞在臀肉上，下一秒又尽数抽出，然后再用把自己整根全部送进甬道的架势抓着他的双腿往里一下一下地凿。

朴正洙就是他的世界。是他独一无二的庇护所。

“挺勤奋啊，李东海。”

是李赫宰的声音，嗓音像喝了酒一样迷迷瞪瞪的，比平日里更沙哑低沉，像一瓶无糖酸奶里无端掺进了一把沙子。


End file.
